Pretty Little Senior Year
by livingdream98
Summary: After a dramatic end to Alexis's junior year, can she repair and fix everything without going crazy or getting hurt by the end of her Senior Year? {Alexis played by Candace Swanepoel, VS Angel}
1. Carry On

I'll be honest, I couldn't forget about Matt and move onto someone else, I had this gut instinct now that if I was going to date someone else I'd probably mess things up again like I did with him. I didn't know if he knew how sorry I was for that day because I truly hated myself for being so horrible.

And yes, months on and I still think that day was one of my worse in my entire life, and that's saying something. I mean if I never got involved with A in the first place there could've been more of a chance of me living my happy ever after.

Speaking of the devil, A had stopped harassing me – touchwood. I didn't know if they'd just forgotten about me but in all honesty I really didn't care, I was just grateful to have some time alone.

So I guess I should probably inform you about the new addition to my family as well, I shuddered sometimes when I realised that this cute little girl is in fact my own daughter but looking at her all I see is Matt. No surprise there.

Flashes come back of that night where my entire life changed; I didn't know why I couldn't stop myself before I did something stupid. I literally couldn't remember anything asides from these little flashes and I presumed that Matt didn't remember either otherwise we probably could've talked about it.

I think it's safe to say at the moment that we're not together anymore, it might still say we're both in a relationship on Facebook but let's face it, I don't have the guts to change it and too many people will start asking both of us questions that I'm not prepared to answer.

The whole pregnancy thing *shudders* wasn't too bad, I think it wasn't right though because I wasn't ready for it, I didn't want to be pregnant and have a baby at 16. I can say however, that throughout the last couple of months, all babies literally do it eat, cry, poop and sleep.

Madeline Alioto was the definition of perfect, again because she was just Matt all over. Giving her a name was a living hell because I was stressed out and didn't want to make the decision myself, or even with Matt had we still remained together so she did go unnamed for a few days until my mom and I decided on Madeline.

There were so many times when I just needed him but I was always convinced that he didn't care anymore, when I tried to text him I never knew what to say and I couldn't even send him the blank text because Maddie would always want to put in her input. She always wanted a cuddle too which I never denied, it seemed like the closest I'd ever be to Matt again despite her being an accident.

Most days she wouldn't co-operate with anybody but today she was an angel so I actually had enough time to sit down with breakfast instead of running out of the door with it. I also woke up on time for the first time in weeks; this whole experience had royally messed up my sleeping pattern.

My mom looked like she liked looking after Maddie in the mornings, and for all I knew it was probably like going back to the 90's when me and Joe were younger.

What really got me with her was that she was very good at picking up certain words - or names in this case that she heard a lot about. I reckoned that I'd had a smart baby, so she kept on going "Ma". It didn't make me feel unhappy though, it was beyond adorable seeing as she was so young so I'd forgiven her already.

"Have you got everything?" Mom asked while Maddie was playing with her hair.

"I should do" I said, "If I do forget anything then it's not important", I was always in a bad mood when it came to early mornings, much like the rest of the teen population.

"I can carry on with the mom questions" she said, she always used to use these 'mom questions' because she wanted something from me when I was younger. She probably wanted a hug or a kiss right now, on occasions she got lucky with a smile.

I just did as she wanted like usual, if I didn't then she knew that something was really wrong with me. I'd been walking to school seeing as the weather had been so nice, it also meant that I didn't have to face everyone in the parking lot if I took my car because I just wasn't ready right now.

I hadn't been talking to that many people lately and I had no reason or excuse apart from using the time to check college applications and finding things to do for extra credit so I was always doing something.

Today felt different though, who knows I might actually be able to participate in verbal human contact with someone else other than a teacher. It was probably just wishful thinking but I still did sit at the same table as last year with the same people, funnily enough Noel was next to me so it was the perfect opportunity.

"Are you sure you're not Spencer in disguise?" Noel asked, smirking as usual.

"I'm the better looking and more approachable version" I said, "But if I was her I'd probably be insulting you right now", "That came out wrong".

"Well you're definitely the better looking version of everyone right now, they're all pale as anything" he said, "I'm pretty convinced I don't know you as well as I should do".

"At risk of making my head bigger, I'm never pale" I said, "And you don't".

"You were pale at my party last year" he said.

"That's because I had to make myself pale" I said, "So where did you spend summer"?.

"At my cabin, and a few other places when I got bored" he shrugged, "I'm guessing you went somewhere exotic and expensive".

"There's nothing exotic and expensive about Texas" I said, "But nice try, maybe next year", "Is something bothering you?".

"Nope" he looked pained to say it, I was tempted to push but I decided not to, I definitely wouldn't have liked it if I was him.

"He broke up with Aria" Josh said in my ear, he did make me jump a little but I felt his hands on my shoulders probably there to hold me down in case I decided to do anything stupid. It felt nice though, he was the first to know when Matt and I broke up and he would probably be the first to find out the rest as well.

"You scared the hell outta me" I said.

"You know I mean well, Lexi" he grinned.

"I do" I said as he sat next to me.

"Forget it, it happened ages ago" Noel said, I knew he was in a sulk right now.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're not alone cuz Matt and I broke up" I said, "I'm probably just making you feel worse".

"Seriously Lex it happened ages ago" Noel said, "Is that why you left early last semester?".

"Yeah, I pulled a headache in the nurses office and I went home" I said.

"It's just gets me sometimes" Noel said, "Forget about it".

"You'll find someone else, man" Josh said, I didn't know if he meant something while he was looking at me suggestively. I looked at him raising my eyebrows as did Noel, "What?".

"We're not dating, ever" we both said.

"I know that, I just happened to be looking at you as I said it" Josh said.

"I'd like to think that Matt will actually talk to you again so I'm not getting involved" Noel said.

"My offer to kiss the living daylights out of him still stands so I'm sure he'd much prefer talking" I said, they both looked at me, "What?".

"I'm pretty sure he'd prefer the kissing" Josh said.

"Yeah, I second that" Noel said.

"It's easier to walk away from conversation than it is from making out" I said, "You know what, I really don't want to talk about this anymore", before they could reply the bell went and we had to get to class. As I got up a gust of wind decided to threaten to move my OCD ordered pile of essays and thankfully it didn't succeed. I also got a text from Hanna:

Hey Lex, have you seen Ali anywhere?

I replied:

No, why?

Before I could even look up from my phone, Hanna had already ran into me – quite literally, might I add.

"What do you mean no?" she asked.

"No meaning that I've been with Noel and Josh since I got here" I said, "Did you try her phone?".

"There's no answer" she said.

"Okay last time we couldn't find her she was fine, so try again and if it doesn't work just leave it" I said, nothing seemed different from the last time that she didn't come to school.

I just didn't want to overreact too much seeing as I had been queen of panic attacks recently, I guess we'd all been quite distant so she may not have bothered telling anyone if she had to go somewhere for a long period of time.

A/N: So guys it's taken me this long to write it because I did have another version, but technology failed me and decided to not save it. I had to rewrite this having no recollection of the first version. But nevertheless, I hope you like it !

If you review this, leave me some of your ideas for what you want to happen in the story asides from Malexis eventually reuniting again!

X livingdream98 x


	2. Left Me Sleepless

I just couldn't relax and sleep. For the past 3 hours I had been tossing and turning and any time I managed to sleep for as little as 5 minutes I was still managing to wake myself up and it was really starting to exhaust me now. I suppose it didn't matter that much seeing as it was a Friday, well I suppose early Saturday morning now but I still had to have enough energy to start working on my audition piece for college because I was considering majoring in it.

The flashbacks made me stay up, or rather the flashbacks currently being the only dreams that I remember out the hundreds you're supposed to have every night.

My mind chose not to remember much throughout the pregnancy; well at least the details were fuzzy. I remember that after about 6 months I was stopped from doing what I would label as everyday tasks.

_I stared at my reflection in the mirror; from the front I thought 'hey I don't look any different'. My legs were the same and I didn't notice any difference in my waist, I tried to tell myself that nothing has changed but the shock horror stopped me with the side on view._

This memory I swear just wouldn't budge, I found myself looking in the mirror a lot less now I knew that everything was okay. I suppose some of the memories from the party were a lot nicer because I was with Matt for literally every second, being with Matt always made me smile.

I guess this was why I've been so desperate to be with him again, the withdrawal symptoms weren't looking good and I definitely wasn't looking much better due to all of these late nights with a blotchy complexion and shadows surrounding my eyes. I was extremely grateful that I wasn't the only one who hadn't been getting much sleep at school and as shallow as it sounds I was grateful for the invention of good quality makeup too.

It wasn't always that I had bad nights though, the past couple of weeks haven't been all that bad but of course karma is a bitch and decides that I need to be put through hell and back several times over too. Okay that was a little bit dramatic.

I got up and wondered into my parents room where Maddie currently slept 80% of the day and held her for a while, I knew she wouldn't wake up and if she ever did I just smiled at her and she dozed off again. I know I've said that I didn't like any of this just about a billion times but I did enjoy the cuddle time sometimes particularly when I couldn't sleep.

"What are you doing up?" Joe asked leaning against the doorway.

"I can't sleep and baby cuddles are actually really therapeutic" I said.

"I know they are but its late and you have school in the morning" he said, "You should get some sleep".

"Since when do you care what I do?" I asked.

"I always have, I just didn't show it cuz I knew you wouldn't care" he said, "This is a big deal to all of us but you're still young so I just want to make sure you're doing okay".

"I'm only 3 and a half years younger than you" I said, "Don't be so dramatic".

"Lex, seriously" he said giving me the look, "I'm trying to be nice here".

"I know, trust me I would rather be a clueless baby sister any day and not repeat any of the last few months ever again rather than grow up" I said, I sounded like a downer right now but nobody had actually properly asked me how I felt, and I definitely wasn't expecting 'nobody' to be my own brother who's rarely at home.

"You'll think different once you finish high school" he said, "Now put the cute sleeping Maddie down and go to bed".

"Ugh how long do you have to baby me?" I asked sounding like it was actually hurting me being treated like I was probably 2, I think I sounded like one now come to think of it.

"Don't make me use the name" he said, oh no he wouldn't.

"You wouldn't" I glared at him.

"Don't test me, baby sister" he said, "You're gonna end up making yourself ill if you don't sleep".

I gave up not long after the stand-off had begun, "Fine".

""

I wasn't really one to be out this late when I wanted to clear my head, but this time I had decided that this was important to me seeing as I needed to work on my dance that should in theory give me a plan to stick to for the next few years regarding college. I still wasn't sure what career path I would take just yet but I did decide that if I was going to college I could at least choose things that I wouldn't mind studying.

So right now I was at the leisure centre type thing where there were studio type facilities that people could rent out for use and seeing as they were dead as anything at this time of day most of the rooms were free apart from a few still having martial arts classes until late.

When I walked past a few of the rooms I did see a few classes still going on with not that many people doing it so late nights probably weren't very popular with other people either. I knew that by whatever time I decided to finish it would've been over.

I guess you could say I lost myself while I was dancing because when I came out it was pitch black outside and all of the classes had finished, I did notice that one still had its lights on but I just locked up and didn't pay much attention to it. On my ways out I did recognise somebody, well I thought I did so I gave it a few seconds before they recognised me as well.

It was the time I could talk to them without looking like a complete lunatic, "I didn't know you still did this" I said.

He looked up, "Oh yeah, I never did stop it" Jake said, "I guess you're still doing the dancing if you're still having issues with it fitting into your bag", he picked up a ballet shoe from the floor and handed it to me.

"It all fitted earlier" I shrugged, "I guess some things never change".

"I think that was how I recognised you" he said, "I take it you live here now?".

"Yeah" I didn't feel like anything else was significant, "How long are you here for?".

"However long I need to be" he shrugged, "You know me, I like to mix things up a little bit", he locked up and put the key back before joining me again to walk out of the building, "Are you doing anything tonight?".

"Nope, my life is still as boring as it was before" I grinned.

"I was wondering if we could catch up over dinner or something" he said, I think I must've pulled a face or something as he quickly added, "Or maybe another time?".

"No tonight's fine, I zone out a lot" I said finally looking up at him from the tassels on my bag, "I don't do much in the evenings", "So you still do your self defense classes?".

"Yeah, turns out a lot of people like them" he said.

"Well if it helps I've never seen this place look so alive before so that's probably down to you making it look ten times nicer" I said.

"Thanks, so this is you on a good day?".

"Moderately" I said, there was no way in hell I was going into the rollercoaster ride of the past 18 months right now.

"So how have you actually been?" he asked.

"Good, I don't think I prefer Texas much more" I said, that was one thing philosophical me had figured out in one of many sleepless nights.

"Yeah, I doesn't feel that different to me and I've only been here a few weeks" he said.

"It is a nice place, I don't think I'd want to change anything" I said, apart from the crazy stalker of course – I decided to bit my tongue then.

We ended up at a fast food place and planned to eat in his car like the classy people we were (joke #1), I wasn't entirely sure if I'd had any input in what I wanted but I didn't care, he knew me well enough. We also ended up with hot drinks seeing as it had got pretty cool outside.

"Is it the same?" he asked.

"It would be if I'm not sleeping tonight" I said, caffeine probably wouldn't have made the slightest bit of difference but I opted for hot chocolate cuz I'm secretly a 7 year old in a 17 year olds body. I assumed Jake could handle the caffeine unlike myself cuz he had some fancy drink I wasn't aware fast food places did.

When we got the food we must've been talking for quite a while until the smell got to me making me want it more, I also got a text from my mom which didn't sound good, it sounded equally as bad once I'd read it:

Did a little Alexis forget about Maddie's 2 month check-up? I think she did

I'd probably mentioned this before but most people only called me by my full name when I was in trouble, in all honesty I wanted and was going to stay because Jake deserved it after over a year of nothing, and I wasn't about to be rushing to the hospital when I couldn't stand that place.

"Did you forget about something?" he asked.

"I was supposed to meet my mom but I guess I forgot" I shrugged, he put the keys in the ignition, "I'm not going".

It was terrible of me to say that, but I was thinking much worse so I was grateful I thought through what I was going to say beforehand. We spoke and ate the greasy food, even after we finished I was still trying to spark up conversation but it got to a point where he could see right through me.

"I should probably go, shouldn't I?" I sighed.

"Yeah I don't want to get on your mom's bad side" he said, "I can drive you if you tell me where you're going".

Fingers crossed he didn't ask me why I was going to the hospital; I thought going to the hospital was a legitimate reason without worrying him too much. I obviously didn't think the next part through when I said, "The hospital", and I really wish I had a camera to remember his expression.

I didn't say anything else until we had reached the hospital and I was about to open the door, "Nothing's wrong, don't worry" I said truthfully.

"I don't trust that smile" he said.

"Nobody does, but I'm being honest" I said, "If there was ever anything wrong I would've told you". Liar.

"Ok, I'll text you some other time maybe?" he asked.

"Yeah" I smiled, and this was my very happy smile.

"Did you want me to come in with you?" he asked, I realised I hadn't moved so that might've been why he asked.

"No I'll be fine" I said, "See you around".

I walked through reception and down to the place I had got to know all too well over the past few months. I knew exactly where it would be, just where the last one was *shudders violently this time*.

I knew James had finished so wasn't expecting to see him, I felt like a stalker because I also knew Wren's hours due to my countless visits and I knew that he'd still be working. He actually found me first though, he probably recognised me from the back which a lot of people had been doing lately. I was actually considering changing my look just to mess people up.

"You look like you're in trouble" he said before I turned around and stopped my snail paced walk.

"I purposely forgot about Maddie's check-up" I said.

"I'm sure she'll understand" he said, "How have you been?".

"I'm making it as dramatic and unnecessary as it sounds" I said, "You're asking cuz of James, right?".

"I care too, but yes" he said, "I ask people all the time if I knew why they were here".

"I was never here" I said.

"A little baby is though" he said.

"Maybe you should ask her how she's doing" I joked.

He laughed, "Maybe I could get James to do the check-ups instead?" he offered, the offer was too good to be true.

"I wouldn't mind if he did" I said, "Do you know if he's working the rest of the week?".

"I thought you memorised his hours?" he teased, "I don't know, they're swapping people around so you're better off asking him".

"I know them I just mess up on the days" I said.

He smiled, "Well I'll probably bump into you sometime soon but nice to see you're better now", "I best not keep you any longer".

"Talk for England if it means I don't have to go in" I said.

"I actually have a few things to be doing" he said, "Go before she grounds you".

"Fine" I sighed, I turned back around and he was gone within seconds. I carried on walking to the same place and cue the nervous sick feeling settling in my stomach.

But this was on a whole new level.

This was why I always refused to come to the hospital for any reason, the place literally made me sick. Everyone who knew about this said they understood how I felt, but I don't think they understood that I wasn't being a hypochondriac and exaggerating that this hospital did make me ill causing me to experience the early stages of a panic attack.

I felt like I was going to be sick so I made a sharp left to the locker room I'd been in a few times before now. Ensuring myself that there was a bathroom two doors away usually did calm me down, but apparently not this time.

I finally turned to look at my reflection, surprisingly it didn't look as bad as I'd imagined but it was easy to tell something wasn't right. My eyes were teary to the point where it looked like I was crying, my skin was cold to the touch but I had broken out into a sweat. So I was freaking fantastic right now and surprisingly enough I wanted someone to see me in here to calm me down.

My thoughts had been answered when I noticed the door opened and I recognised the silhouette – yes I was an expert at intense research of an individual, I did remember Wren telling me they were moving people around so that explained why James was still here.

I remained quiet until he saw me, "I thought you finished" I said.

"I got moved" he said, "Excuse me for pointing out the obvious but you look bad".

"I know" I said.

"You shouldn't come here if it makes you sick" he said.

"I'm glad someone finally thinks that" I said, "I'm surprised I haven't broken yet".

"Have you told your mom what happens?" he asked as we sat on one of the benches.

"What's the point?" I shrugged.

"She hasn't gone in yet, she asked me to find you but you can forget about that" he said, I saw the smirk despite not looking at him for a few seconds.

"The only thing I can do is hold it together and hope she doesn't send me to a psychiatrist" I said, "This is exactly what I don't need, what am I supposed to do when I go to college?".

"You're gonna do what everyone else does and have fun" he said, "Trust me it's not that bad, but you know I'm here for you right now, right?".

"You've told me that before" I said, "Are you waiting for me to get angry or cry?".

"You enjoy putting things bluntly don't you?" he smiled, I looked up at him from the floor.

"You know me better than anyone now" I said.

"I have yet to see you extremely happy" he smiled, "But I guess I do".

"You have to get me at the right time to see that" I said, it wasn't until now that I noticed how brown his eyes were and how much I liked his smile, I knew I was just filling the void Matt had left though. I stood up and grabbed my bag off of the counter and headed out of the locker room and wondered why he wasn't heading towards the exit.

I didn't make any efforts to go to my mom cuz I was finally calm; I hated this part of my life so much right now.

"I'm not going until I know you're okay" he said.

"I'm not going to my mom" I said.

"You have to do it someday" he said, "I'm not gonna push you to do something you don't want".

But believe it or not I did want to go to mom to do it for myself, "Believe me I want to but I'm not going through the past 10 minutes again" I said.

"How about meeting her halfway?" he offered.

"Come to think of it I'm good with waiting here" I said, "You can go home if I'm keeping you".

"OK we'll do this another time" he said.

"Another time sounds good" I said making the mistake of glancing at his lips, "Or maybe never".

"See you around, Alexis" he said.

I wasn't sure what had happened in the change of my behaviour but I felt so bad for being rude when I knew he only wanted what was best for me, and we both knew that me making it to the end of the hall would be good for me.

"I'm sorry" I said, "That was wrong of me to be like that".

"Apologising doesn't suit you" he said, I got a text saying my mom was in the car waiting for me, I decided to follow him walking out – okay another stalker term, I meant walk out with him, "What exactly did Wren say to you before I found you?".

"Nothing bad" I said looking at him, he gave me a look as we stopped a few metres from my mom's car, "He was just asking how I was and I said he could talk for his country if it meant I didn't have to go to my mom".

"You're not telling me everything" he said, "I've had a long day so I'm not getting annoyed with you".

"Look at that, we're both as bad as each other" I said, he smiled again before we both heard my phone beep from a text. I was filling the void again when we hugged.

"Maybe we can be honest with each other one time" he muttered.

"I'll end up telling you too much" I said, and I wasn't talking about A, "Well hopefully I won't end up here for a while but then again I'll see you anyways".

"Go home, Alexis" he said, "I need to find something else to call you, you look like a deer in front of headlights when I call you that".

I smiled, it felt okay when he called me by my full name though, "Hopefully I'll sleep well".

I walked off to my mom's car and got inside, "I didn't realise it made you sick, I'm sorry for pushing you to go" she said, "I got you that scarf you kept eyeing".

"I didn't tell you so how were you meant to know?" I said as we hugged, "You didn't need to get me anything".

"Well I wanted to, and seeing as it's getting colder now I found an excuse to" she said, "What are you doing kissing him?".

"I don't know" I said, "It feels like I'm getting over what happened", "And he kissed me".

"I'm happy for you" she said, "Wait til Joe finds out".

"Don't tell him" I said.

"I won't tell him anything but you need to get that look off your face" she said.

"Fine but only if you don't tell him" I said.

For the rest of the car drive we were acting like sisters again and laughing at everything, we'd both made some promises we'd probably regret at some point but she finally understood the deal with the hospital and I now had a fancy new scarf.

A/N: And nearly 3,500 words later, here is another chapter ladies and gentlemen!

I admit, I'm not completely sure on James and Alexis becoming romantically involved but it seemed right when I wrote it so I hope some people enjoyed that. I know I didn't explicitly write it but I love the relationship they have, everyone needs a James in their lives!

Anyways, I think this chapter was pretty good if you ask me, I spend a lot of time writing it so I'm glad it's finally written!

x livingdream98 x


End file.
